The Disenchantress
"The Disenchantress" is the first episode of Part 2 of the Disenchantment series. It is the eleventh episode overall. It premiered on September 20, 2019. Synopsis Bean travels with Dagmar to her homeland, Maru, where she rescues an old friend and learns of a mysterious prophecy she's expected to fulfill. Plot King Zøg laments all the people frozen in stone in the kingdom as he walks through his castle and curses Queen Dagmar. On the ship where Princess Bean sleeps, Queen Oona climbs aboard in the middle of the night, trying to wake Bean before she's abruptly caught by Dagmar and her minions. The two tussle briefly where Oona manages to rip off Dagmar's necklace before she falls off-board, legs chained to an anchor. Bean, who wakes after hearing Oona's cry, thinks she's just had a nightmare, which Dagmar uses to comfort Bean while continuing to mislead that the misfortune that fell upon Dreamland was caused by Oona. Oona reaches the seafloor and Luci is revealed to be trapped in a bottle in Dagmar's storage cabinet, the latter knowing exactly who he is. The ship reaches Maru where Bean is introduced the rest of the "family"; Emperor Cloyd and Becky the Enchantress, Dagmar's brother, and sister. Dagmar disparages how badly the halls of her home look in comparison to before and Bean becomes curious about a large double door with an elaborate skeletal design on it. Bean is led to her new sleeping quarters which is actually Dagmar's former bedroom and is offered some of Dagmar's old clothes to wear. As Bean heads off to sleep, Dagmar tucks her in the way she used to when Bean was a child, and as Bean drifts off whispers, "You will be the greatest woman this goddam kingdom has ever seen." But Bean is unconvinced, still regretting her decision to let Elfo die. Dagmar sleeps peacefully, and loudly while hogging their shared blanket, but Bean gets up to find rest on a quiet couch. She's unsettled when Becky and Cloyd appear to give her another blanket and a goon to mutter her to sleep. The next day Dagmar and Bean take a walkabout Maru's kingdom while Luci talks to Becky and Cloyd. Jerry, one of their servants puts Luci in a specimen jar to store in the basement. Dagmar speaks to Bean about how she'd always wanted Bean to love Maru and go there, but Zog never trusted Dagmar's siblings. Dagmar rationalizes he probably had a point since they mismanaged their empire, but also that every other generation of their family has a propensity for murderous insanity, revealing that's how Dagmar's parents supposedly died: double murder-suicide. A moment later the two are interrupted by a messenger-viper. Dagmar leaves to speak to her siblings and Bean makes her way to the nearest bar. Trying to make a cat (Nuevo Elfo) and one of the goons (New Luci) into replacements of her friends. The cat and goon run as soon as her back's turned and when Bean makes to chase them, an old crone intercepts her, referring to her as "Prophecy girl." The crone begs Bean to save Maru, clutching onto her and kissing her feet. When the crone points to her and calls out her full first name, she leads a chant with all the surrounding people. Bean runs back home and meets Jerry on the steps of the castle. Jerry leads her to the green flamed pedestal, the Oracle, and gives her a pouch, explaining that by throwing it into the fire she can see whomever she wants. Bean throws in some of the powder and calls to Luci with no effect. When her aunt and uncle come in and cries for her to stop throwing in Cloyd's cocaine. They have Bean leave, but she listens in on them further as they decide to take the Oracle to a temple (and have Jerry beat himself.) Back in Dreamland, Zog carts the statue of Odval around, accidentally breaking off an arm. At dinner, Cloyd advises against walking in the Crone Zone after Bean tells Dagmar she got scratched up while pouring her a glass of wine. Bean drinks it all while being encouraged by her mother and aunt and claims feeling woozy moments later, excusing herself. Curious, Bean heads inside the skeletal double doors and comes upon another door inside with a sign beside it labeled "Prophecy Fulfillment Center." Bean opens it and directly across from her is a painted portrait of herself. In front of the portrait is a shrine table with two bleeding chopped off arms. Overcome with dizziness, Bean faints. When she wakes up she finds herself with her Dagmar, Becky, and Cloyd in the library, who claimed she returned for dessert after her walk, and when they retired to the library she suddenly fainted. Bean asks to speak to Dagmar alone where she explains everything she saw. Dagmar pretends concern, taking her temperature and wiping her hand across Bean's scratched arm only for it to come away bare and clean. Dagmar gaslights her by saying she doesn't see any scratches and Bean stares at it with shock. Dagmar asks if she's sure she saw what she said she did, that perhaps Bean was confused. But Bean insists there's something behind the skeletal door, and the two make their way inside. But inside is a portrait of Queen Mariabeanie, Bean's great-grandmother. Bean maintains that there was a portrait of herself, but Dagmar says Bean may still be tired, or perhaps... Dagmar trails off forebodingly before being prompted that Bean is past the age the family curse manifests so it shouldn't be an issue. The "curse," as Bean immediately realizes to mean, "insanity." Dagmar then cheerfully tucks her into bed. Bean, restless and suspicious sneaks out of bed and speaks to Jerry to ask what the symptoms of the family curse are. Jerry tells her it's different for everyone before leading her to a gallery of paintings. One loon thought the world was round, another married a duck, another tried to drown her grandchildren though luckily they were all ducks. Jerry continues that the main symptoms are paranoia, hallucinations, and murderous intentions. Bean chuckles nervously before claiming she's never murdered anyone... well, except in self-defense or justified homicide. Horrified with herself, Bean acknowledges she's killed many people in the past. Jerry checks off "murderous" and "paranoia" on her list of insanity before noticing the portrait of Queen Mariabeanie is missing. Bean is vindicated when Jerry takes back the portrait from the Room of Prophecy and finds the entrance to a secret room. Inside the room is the painting of herself along with a veritable mess of creepy things including a "stonification potion." Bean tries to talk Dagmar into leaving, convinced as she is that her aunt and uncle are evil and may be planning to sacrifice both her and Dagmar. Dagmar attempts to laugh it off, but when Bean brings up the stonification potion, Dagmar disparages them; saying there was no way either of them could make something so complex. Bean realizes then that it was Dagmar who was behind it all. Dagmar lets go of further pretenses throwing a dress to Bean and telling her to get ready. That Bean has a greater destiny beyond her understanding. Dagmar locks Bean in her room and leaves her pounding on the door. In Dreamland, Zog meanders with Vip and Vap speaking of a new era before his short temper rears again and he snaps at Vap, threatening to lock him in a dungeon. They two look at each other before rowing off in a bucket into the sea. Zog, fearing being truly alone tries cries back offers that they ignore. While Bean is trapped, Jerry opens the bedroom door's window panel to tell her Luci is in the basement. Jerry wants to help her but tells her the Oracle Fire would be able to find her wherever she is if they realize she's missing. Dagmar returns to their bedroom and seems satisfied Bean is dressed up, never seeing her hooded face. The three siblings stand in the temple chamber, Becky states that as long as Bean can wear the crown their destiny is secured. The goons carry a figure in a palanquin and set it down, to Dagmar's pleasure, but when the figure trips and falls the hood falls back revealing Jerry. Dagmar, exasperatedly says they'd already tried this once before with him and it turned him into a permanent 10-year-old. Jerry tries to put out the Oracle Fire, but as he reaches for it, Dagmar drives a hammer easily into his head, killing him. Wide-eyed and shocked, Cloyd says Jerry was there littlest brother. "Now you are, so shut up," Dagmar replies coldly before using the Oracle. Back in the hidden room, Bean reunites with Luci, then has a confrontation with Dagmar. When Dagmar makes to put the ritual crown on Bean's head, Bean escapes leading the three to look for her again. Using the main shelves as a walkway, Bean and Luci try to sneak out of the room until they're seen. The shelves collapse spilling flammable and dangerous liquids on the ground. While Bean and Luci stand on some stairs they look down on Dagmar who looks up at her. Bean holds a candle and Dagmar eggs her own diffidently, revealing she'd killed her parents at Bean's age. When Bean denies that she's never killed anyone who deserved it, Dagmar cruelly asks if Elfo deserved it. Luci who has slid under the door pushes the door open from outside making Bean drop the candle. It falls into the liquid at Dagmar's feet and explodes. While Bean is willing to use the explosion to leave, she runs to Jerry in hopes of taking him with them. Unfortunately, all she comes across is his corpse. Bean also apologizes out loud to Elfo, which the Oracle Fire hears, connecting her to Elfo who is in Heaven. Luci claims that there may be a way to get Elfo back. While he can't go to Heaven, if Elfo goes to Hell, Luci could retrieve him. The connection with the Oracle Fire is bad and they tell Elfo to go to Hello, so whether he understood their intent is ambiguous at best. Once it's cut off Luci pulls a lever that reveals a literal stairway to Hell. Luci warns her that if she's found in Hell she'll be stuck there, but Bean is determined. Luci gives her Cloyd's demon costume and just as she's about to take a step down, Dagmar yanks Bean back by her hair. Dagmar pulls the lever to close the stairway again, and Jerry miraculous comes awake. He pulls the hammer that was embedded in his head off before knocking Dagmar out. Bean calls Jerry a true friend, and with a last brief smile, he collapses. As the hole to Hell closes, Bean slips through. Cast *Abbi Jacobson as Bean *Eric André as Luci *Nat Faxon as Elfo *John DiMaggio as King Zøg *Tress MacNeille as Queen Oona / Crone *David Herman as Jerry *Sharon Horgan as Queen Dagmar *Maurice LaMarche as Goon *Lucy Montgomery as The Enchantress *Billy West *Rich Fulcher as Cloyd Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1, Part 2